Wanderer
by hoyteca
Summary: Fox and Krystal try to survive uncertain times.
1. Chapter 1

Fox peered out the bedroom window as the bright morning sunrise began replacing the dark night from before. The warmth made him smile, reminding him that the unpleasant past was behind him and a bright future awaited him.

It had been five months since he retired at the end of the previous war. Although he loved the thrill of combat and always felt a need to help, he knew he could take no more. He knew that he couldn't handle another battle and would prove to be more of a liability than an asset.

He turned his head and looked at his sleeping mate. He loved her, although she didn't exactly like herself. The war had taken her arms, legs, and much of what was left of her sanity. It had distorted her perception of reality, leading her to believe that she was responsible for so much of what had happened to them, to him in particular. She felt enormous guilt, which Fox had hoped to distract her from, hoping that the lack of attention would starve the guilt to death.

Fox then looked at the urn on the nightstand. The ashes of his previous wife, Fox always kept the urn next to the bed, never able to sleep without it close by, as if he could still feel her comforting presense whenever he was near it. He needed the comfort because keeping his blue vixen wife from killing herself was a full-time job.

As Krystal awoke, Fox quickly placed a muzzle over her mouth. It was a precautionary measure as Fox had grown weary of her biting herself and her endless apologies. She had grown used to it. To her, it was her punishment for her past "crimes".

Fox lifted her up and held her as he looked at the sunrise. Together, the basked in the warmth as it seemed to wash away the unpleasent past, leaving them feeling clean and refreshed for a bright new future.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning continued like any other. After taking his morning shower, Fox proceeded to give Krystal a bath. Though Krystal hated being a burden, Fox enjoyed it. He enjoyed being so close to her, being able to feel every curve of her body. He also enjoyed being able to protect and care for her, something he never would have gotten to do as a mercenary.

After her bath, Fox got her dressed and carried her to the dining room table. After cooking the breakfast, Fox carried it to the table. After placing her on his lap, Fox proceeded to feed her. This was one of the few times of the day where she wasn't overwhelmed with guilt, so Fox didn't have to worry about her begging for forgiveness and for death. For the next ten minutes, they sat there, eating and enjoying each other's warmth.

After breakfast, Fox carried her to the couch. There they sat, basking in Solar's rays as Fox held her, thinking about how they got there and wondering where life would take them. The morning rays of light and warmth reminded him that the cold, dark past was behind him and that a warm, sunny future was just ahead. One journey over, another beginning, and Fox couldn't be any happier.

Krystal, on the other hand, felt quite different. Like clockwork, her guilt once again replaced what little joy she had been feeling. Solar's rays reminded her that Fox's previous wife was dead while she continued to live on and she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. With a sigh, she spoke for the first time all morning. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

Hearing those words, Fox took her muzzle and pulled it over her mouth. After fastening it in the back, Fox pulled her close to his body and held her tight. She was his second chance at happiness, his second chance at starting a family and having someone to grow old with and he didn't like the idea of losing her like he lost his previous life. He didn't care how selfish his intentions were.

The sound of his heartbeat temporarily soothed her mental pain. Although she was wide-awake moments before, she couldn't help but fall asleep.

She quickly began dreaming of floating on a raft with Fox in the middle of a vast ocean. She looked down and found that not only were her arms and legs there, but that her scars had healed. Fox gazed at her lovingly, seemingly oblivious to his previous wife's corpse floating mere feet in front of him.

She looked down and found her arms drenched in blood. She looked at the corpse and discovered just how mutilated it actually was.

Fox moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. Krystal couldn't help but feel guilty, as if she knew whose blood covered her arms. She wanted to push him away, to tell him the truth about the blood on her hands, but she didn't want to crush him. She was all he had left.

Together, they stared off into the distance, a vast ocean of love and pain, familiar, yet unexplored. Although she knew that this was a dream, it really made her think. Why are they floating on the raft in the middle of the ocean? What lies just past the horizon? In uncharted waters, where do you go? What do you do? Is it better to paddle with all your might? Maybe you'll find salvation and maybe you'll find only death. Is it better to wait for the end, taking the time to enjoy the view? In the end, does it really matter as long as you wind up where you do?

As the sun fell in her dream, Krystal woke up. Although it was just a dream, she had learned something from it. What you do determines where you end up, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the scenery along the way. Life's short and even the universe isn't truly immortal, so why worry? Why not just enjoy the sunset with the one you love?

Once again, Krystal's pain and guilt were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of snuggling, Fox pulled out a book and began reading aloud. Morning television was usually boring and there was no other way to pass the time.

Fox enjoyed the book, although Krystal did not, not that she would ever object to anything that brought him joy. The book, while primarily about an adventure on an island, was heavy on the romance between the two protagonists. Fox couldn't help but picture him and Krystal there, exploring the mountainous island and its seemingly abandoned town. He loved how it seemed like they would always be together, too busy trying to stick together and survive to worry about the trivial things in life. With the wealth their last mission got them, the two of them seemed destined to never be separated again.

The story brought back unpleasant thoughts and memories for Krystal. She was constantly being reminded that it was she who was allowed to live and Fox's previous wife who wound up in the urn. She wondered how much better Fox's life would be if it was her in the urn instead. She wondered just how much she was holding Fox back. She wanted to bring Fox's previous wife back, to see the look in Fox's eyes when he sees her standing right in front of him, arms reaching out for the inevitable hug. She wanted to be out of the picture, to let Fox live life without the burden of taking care of someone so crippled, so helpless. Most of all, she wanted to die, to be freed of the burden these thoughts brought her and to free Fox from the burden that was her. But she knew that death would have to wait. She knew that Fox would protect her from herself and would rather die protecting her than go through the pain that comes with losing a loved one.

Krystal did her best to smile, to hide her anguish from him. She tried her best to ignore the story and to only pay attention to his smile. Whether a selfish reason or a selfless one, his smile brought joy to her. There was something warm and cheery about it, so contagious. It seemed to melt away her troubles, to cleanse her of her suicidal thoughts. She no longer cared if she was holding him back or if she was responsible for his previous wife's death. If ignorance is bliss, then she's going to make him the happiest fox alive. She's going to try her best to wash away his troubles just like he washed away hers.

Then she remembered further back, before his previous wife's death, before the war that reunited them. Her bliss was replaced by fear at the thought of that chapter of her life coming back to haunt her, to haunt them. She remembered the cat that nearly won her heart, that nearly got Fox killed. She remembered the cat that could be cruel and manipulative, but also very fragile and unstable. The name alone brought back memories of pain and betrayal, memories of fear and hate. She hated that name almost as much as she hated him.

Panther.

Not that she could blame him for being so heartless. There was something about that team, something diabolical that brought out the worst in people. She wouldn't be surprised if they would all be saints if they weren't together.

She and Panther hadn't exactly separated on the best of terms. She remembered how desperate he became, though she didn't know if it was because he loved her or because he loved control. She remembered how hard he tried to win her heart back, how desperate and cruel he became when his attempts to win her back proved unsuccessful. She remembered how he beat her, how he threatened to kill whoever she wound up with so that she would come crawling back to him. She knew her life wasn't in danger, but that was the least of her worries.

What if he found her cuddling with Fox as he read to her? Would he shoot Fox? Would he try to manipulate them? Or were the threats just the angry ramblings of a man losing someone, or something, that he loved so dearly?

She tried not to worry. After all, it was how many years since she last saw him? Surely even Panther would have moved on by now? Perhaps Fox wasn't in any danger. Wolf wouldn't let Panther kill Fox.

Happiness returning, Krystal buried herself deeper into Fox.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours seemed like minutes as time flew by on this seemingly perfect day. The couple found themselves watching Solar set on the snow-capped mountains. There was something about it; something comforting that always had them watching it every time they could. The beauty reminded them that if you look past the unpleasantness of life, you'd find a reason to live that extra day.

Fox smiled as Krystal continued to try to bury herself deeper in his loving warmth. He knew how much sorrow and guilt had ruined her life, so he cherished every time she smiled under her muzzle. Fox knew that she would smile again that night. He had a very special dinner planned.

As the sky darkened, Fox carried Krystal to the couch and turned on the TV. Although he hated being separated from the only person he had left, he knew he needed some alone time with the urn and his picture of his father. As he entered the room, he looked back. Though he knew Krystal would be all right, it was still a habit he developed months ago.

"I know it's been too long" he told the urn with guilt in his voice "I was just so busy with her. Like you asked before that fateful day, I've continued living long after you've stopped. I've kept the passion, the love, burning. I know I should tell her, but I want her to be happy. If that means keeping her in the dark, then I guess she'll never know."

A joyful tear slid down Fox's cheek as he turned his head to speak to the picture of his father.

"Father" he said, barely able to contain the joy that burned inside him "I know we haven't spoken in quite a while, but I just couldn't wait to tell you. My life just couldn't be any better. I've married a woman I can happily spend the rest of my life with. Plus, we've retired from mercenary work before it could take Krystal away too. We're also going to start a family too. If only you were still alive to see this."

Fox paused to think for a bit. For the first time, he truly saw how lucky he was. Where his father was betrayed and killed on the job, Fox had managed to save enough money to retire early. After forcing Krystal off the team and onto the Star Wolf team, he had managed to get a second chance before his millions of unforgiving fans could drive her out of his life forever. He couldn't think of any way his life could get any better.

"Don't worry", he told the ashes "we'll be together forever."

Fox poured some of the ashes into his hand before leaving the room. Taking a look at Krystal, Fox smiled and walked into the kitchen. There, he quickly cooked their spaghetti dinner and made a big plate, knowing that she couldn't feed herself. He mixed the ashes into the sauce and served it at the table. After lighting the candle and pouring juice into their cups (Fox didn't want any alcohol to ruin their evening), he turned off most of the lights and carried Krystal to her chair.

"Krystal" he said as he removed her muzzle and gazed into her eyes "I've been thinking and I realized how much I love you. While it hurt me that you would even talk about suicide, I knew you couldn't help it. We've all lost something in the war, but you've lost the most. To show you how glad I am that you chose to forgive me after all I've done to you, I'm giving you that romantic dinner you always wanted."

Krystal was speechless. She forgave him? For what? Trying to do what he, team leader at the time, did what he thought was best for her and the team? That he originally chose someone who was better? If anything, she thought, she should be asking for his forgiveness. She chose to forget the subject for a while as he gently placed some food into her mouth. She thought the sauce tasted funny, but decided not to say anything that could insult his cooking.

The meal continued for another ten minutes before Krystal broke the silence.

"Fox" she said, gazing lovingly into his eyes "I've been thinking. Our relationship over the years was often rocky and there were times I doubted I'd ever see you again. And despite what I've done, none of which I'm proud of, you came back. You were willing to go that extra mile to show me how much I meant to you.

After the war, after your wife died, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I wanted to die because of what I've done to you and what I couldn't do for you. The only reasons I'm still alive are my missing limbs and you. You could have let me die and found someone who could have been more useful, someone who could do things for you that I can't.

Now that you're having a romantic dinner with me, I can't help but know that I don't deserve you."

"Nonsense" Fox told her "someone like you deserve the best. You've given a reason to live after the war. You were there for me after my wife died. I don't know if I would have been able to continue living if you had died in the war too."

As they continued eating, Krystal was deep in thought. Would he have felt the same way about her if his other wife hadn't died? How much better would his life had been? Did he really mean all that or was he just trying to make her feel better. She didn't care. Why worry about what could have been when? Isn't it better to worry about what will be?

After dinner, Fox carried her to the couch and began cuddling. Fox couldn't remember the last time he had felt so in love. He was in love with Krystal since the day they met, but this love felt so pure and powerful. It felt so right.

Krystal noticed that Fox was almost completely overcome with love. She had never sensed so much love coming from one person. She had never felt so loved, so happy. She couldn't help but desire him, desire his body. She wanted to make him happy, to make herself happy. She wanted to have his kits.

"Fox" she asked him "mind if we go to our room for some 'dessert'?"

Fox didn't need to hear another word. He now knew what she wanted. He lifted her up and carried her to their room. There, they mated for the first time in their relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed since that romantic night. Fox decided to take Krystal to go see his mother. It had been years since Krystal and his mother last met and there would surely be tension, but Fox know that it was unhealthy for Krystal to be trapped in their home for so long.

Before long, they reached his mother's house. It was decent sized, clearly big enough for the whole family that once lived there. Fox lifted Krystal up and carried her inside the house. As he lowered Krystal onto the couch, Fox greeted his mother. They hugged before Fox let go to use the restroom. As Fox walked down the hall, his mother walked over to Krystal and glared at the vixen who had hurt Fox all those years ago. The glare turned into a smirk as she sat down next to Krystal.

"Krystal" the elderly vixen spoke "Years ago, you really hurt my son. Maybe hurt isn't the right word. You crushed, tortured, devastated him. You turned your back on him when he needed you more than ever and joined a band of criminals just to get your revenge on him.

And now you, the vixen who went so far out of her way to hurt my son is sitting on my couch. You're completely helpless, dependant on him to take care of you. At least we don't have to worry about you abandoning him when he needs you the most again."

The smirk turned back into a glare as she finished her speech. "You should consider yourself lucky that he's so forgiving. If it were up to me, you would have been left to die on the battlefield. I'm sure you and him both know how unforgiving the public can be. Hurt him again and I'll inform the public and they'll break down the front door and burn you alive like the traitor you are. Do you understand?"

Krystal nodded. She wished it were that easy. She wished that she could just reveal herself to the rabid, blood-crazed public and let them tear her apart or burn her alive or whatever they'd do to her. But she knew, both vixens knew, that Fox would never let any of that happen. He would rather be skinned alive and tossed into the flames than go through the pain of losing another loved one. She didn't care how selfish his motivations were. As long as he was happy, she was happy.

Moments later, Fox returned from the restroom.

"It feels great being here again."

His statement broke the tension between his mother and Krystal.

"It feels great having you back home again." His mother responded, smiling "This house felt so empty when you left and ever since your father died, it's been difficult keeping everything cleaned and fixed."

"Well, me and Krys were thinking of moving to a bigger place before the kit is born. If…"

His mother knew what he was asking.

"Of course you can stay here. Heck, move here. I really could use an extra pair of hands around here."

Fox was happy with her answer. He always loved the house and would gladly raise his kits in the same house he grew up in. Plus, the house was isolated enough for him to take Krystal outside, yet close enough to civilization that their kits could have friends to hang out with when they got older.

Krystal wasn't sure what to think. The place was nice, but Fox's mother made her feel unwelcome. Not that Krystal could blame her. But if it made Fox happy, she would endure a little hostility.

"Great" he told his mother "we can start packing up tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going to be a father."

Krystal was both overjoyed and upset to hear those words. On the one hand, she had always dreamed of being a mother, raising a kit with the man of her dreams. On the other hand, it would be HER kit. Everyone but fox and possibly his mother hated her and she could only imagine how her kit would be treated. If anyone found out, the best her kit could hope for is to be an outcast, despised by all. But more likely, he or she would someday wound up murdered. Not even its father's hero status would be able to guarantee any safety or respect.

Her best bet would be to not let anyone know that the kit was hers. She would get Fox to tell everyone that the kit's mother died during childbirth. Given Lylat's respect for Fox, that should keep the questions to a minimum. Even though he was a celebrity, everyone respected his privacy and wouldn't dare ask anything that would bring up painful memories for their savior.

But Krystal knew that someone would eventually find out. She couldn't expect her kit to keep secrets and she couldn't keep secrets from it, could she? What if the kit didn't know that she was its mother? What if the kit was told that its mother died during childbirth? That or she could dye her fur and lie about her name. There was only one blue vixen, but there were lots of red and tan vixens. Fox would explain her missing limbs away as the result of a traffic accident. She would remain silent so that nobody would be able to recognize her voice.

Krystal knew it was no use. Word would eventually get out and the bloodthirsty masses would hunt down her and her kit. But it was worth a shot. Out here, the kit wouldn't be required to attend school. She and Fox could teach him until he was old enough to move out.

He. Only half a month pregnant and Krystal could already tell it was a boy.

Fox looked at his mate's obvious discomfort. Although he lacked her telepathy, he knew what was on her mind.

"Don't worry." he reassured her "They'll understand. There's nothing to worry about. And if this promise sounds a bit too optimistic, we'll move before the angry mob arrives. We'll hide out on Sauria. There's nothing to worry about."

Krystal smiled for the first time in days. She knew Fox wouldn't let anything happen to their kit.

"Let's go get some dinner. My mother's making some pasta and I know how much you love pasta."

Fox lifted his mate and carried her all the way to the dinner table. Krystal looked at Fox as he sat down next to her. His smile was all she needed to forget about her troubles. She smiled, knowing that everything would be all right. She was only able to say one word before Fox placed some food in her mouth, but it was all she needed to say.

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

Months flew by, as Krystal's belly grew bigger. Though her mood hardly changed, she noticed that Fox's and his mother's had. As Fox grew closer to his pregnant wife, he grew increasingly paranoid of the outside world. It seemed like the bounty on her head grew everyday, threatening all he truly had in the universe. If anything had ever happened to her, he didn't know if he could continue living.

Paranoid of the vixen at first, Fox's mother grew to enjoy Krystal's company. They talked and joked with each other and grew to think of one-another as mother and daughter. Fox's mother also grew paranoid of the outside world. Krystal was the elderly vixen's only hope for grandchildren and she wasn't going to let anyone take that away.

One mid-winter morning, Krystal found herself watching the sun rise behind the snowy mountains. This was always her favorite time of year. The days were still cold and snowy, but they weren't ridiculously short.

"Good morning."

Krystal looked as Fox's mother sat down next to her.

"Morning Vixy. You seem happy today."

"I've been thinking lately and realized that you weren't the reason Fox was miserable all those years ago. You weren't the traitor the media's portrayed you as all these years. No. You were the only reason he was ever happy. Your smiling face was the reason he fought so hard to stay alive in combat. When Fox kicked you out of his life, it seemed like he would never smile again.

And yet, here you are. All those years later and you're back in his life, carrying his child. And to think he made the mistake of marrying that one girl so long ago. What was her name again?"

"I can't remember. Fay or Fara or Miyu or something. Someone he knew. I'm not even sure it was a girl anymore."

"What happened?"

Krystal sighed. It had been so long since it happened; yet she remembered it like it happened just now.

"During the last war, I had been hired to aid Fox and his wife as they attacked an enemy stronghold. The idea was to land some distance away from it and attack the anti-aircraft systems on foot. Trying to attack them in our arwings would have been suicidal.

Eventually, I met up with them as they destroyed the first missile battery. His wife was not too pleased.

Eventually she got me alone in an empty hall. With Fox planting explosives on a missile battery outside, she knew that he wouldn't be able to hear her. She forced me against the wall, her gun's barrel digging into my chest.

'Listen to me' she told me, her anger and hate very clear 'I don't care who Fox loves more. Stay the hell away from him after this war or I will personally kill you and dump your body in a garbage dump, which is right where you belong, you filthy breathing piece of blue garbage. And I promise I won't make your death quick or pleasant. No. I will enjoy your screams and cries as you plead for the torture to end. Fox is my ticket to fame. Take that away from me and you will wish that you were never born.'

I didn't want to tell Fox because I knew that it would upset him and he wouldn't believe me.

A few hours later, we had finished destroying the last of the anti-aircraft system. We were returning to our ships a few miles away when the enemy began firing artillery at us. We split up to avoid the shells. Fox went one way and I went the other. His wife followed me.

Once the shelling had stopped, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at my head. Apparently, she didn't want to wait until after the war to kill me. The next thing I know, her chest explodes. With the last of her quickly diminishing strength, she fires shots into my arms and legs. She probably wanted me to die from starvation or exposure. Another sniper shot completely destroys her heart.

Fox eventually found me. I was shocked when he runs directly to me, ignoring his wife's corpse. He probably thought it was just one of the numerous enemy corpses that littered the landscape. He carried me to his arwing and flew me to the nearest hospital. My arms and legs had become infected during the trip, forcing them to be amputated.

I never had the heart to tell Fox. I didn't want to bring up painful memories."

Vixy had never heard that version of the story before. The only version she's ever heard was the media's version. In that version, Krystal murders Fox's wife. Fox then fired shells into Krystal's arms and legs so she couldn't hurt anyone or escape. The version never explains why she was never tried.

"That's quite different from the story that the media ran with. They'd do anything to a story to make it sell."

Krystal was upset, thinking that Vixy didn't believe her.

"Are you going to tell him, Krystal?"

"I've thought about it. I won't; I can't. He's worked so hard on our relationship while all I've done is try to die. I've just felt so guilty. What if he blames me? I can't lose him, not now. Not after all we've been through together. And I don't want to be in a relationship with a man who doesn't love me anymore. I also don't want to bring up painful memories of the past. You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"Maybe. I don't know. This is something that he should probably know. Not just the circumstances surrounding her death, but also the guilt. I should probably get his side of the story."

"Please don't tell."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell him yet."

Krystal couldn't help but wait nervously as Vixy left. Vixy soon came back with a box.

"I've been working on this for quite a while. I hope you enjoy it."

Krystal watched, as Vixy pulled what looked like a limbless plushy out of the box. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a zipper and a hole where the face should be. Vixy unzipped it before lifting Krystal up and placing her in it. After zipping it up, Vixy pulled the hood over Krystal's head and stepped back.

"Do you like it? I didn't want you to get too cold, especially now that you're pregnant."

"I love it."

"Good."

Vixy sat down next to Krystal, a smile forming on her face as she thought about her future grandchildren. Of all the women that could have bore them, she was glad it would be Krystal. But one question still lingered in her mind.

What really happened? She knew Krystal was being completely honest with her, but she could only know so much. Did Fox really not know? It's possible he knew what happened, but didn't care. She knew Krystal would not like it, but she had to ask Fox.

Later. She would ask him later. For now, she was going to bond with her daughter-in-law.


	8. Chapter 8

Vixy felt guilty about leaving Krystal outside. She knew that Krystal could get lonely or taken by someone for the reward money, but she wanted to know exactly what happened.

"Fox?"

"What is it mom?"

"What happened at the end of the war, at the end of that mission?"

Fox was shocked by the question. He never expected to be asked that question, especially by his mother. As much as he hated having to relive that horrible day, he knew he had to answer the question. She was his mother, so telling her might give him some closure.

"The war. The mission. In all of my life, there had never been a more painful day for me.

I remember it like it was yesterday. My wife and I were on a mission to destroy an enemy base's anti-aircraft systems so that Falco could bomb it. We knew that a woman called 'Kursed' had been hired to aid us. Though nobody else could see through her disguise at the time, my wife and I knew that she was Krystal.

My wife didn't like Krystal. She didn't like many people, but she hated Krystal the most. My wife wasn't exactly the nicest person. I was going to divorce her after the war.

Anyway, as I was demolishing another missile-battery, I overheard my wife's threats. I knew just how serious she was. My wife could get pretty sadistic during battle. I decided not to confront her just yet, lest she get angry or desperate and kill Krystal.

After we had destroyed the last of the missiles and radar, we made a dash for our ships before the enemy could mount an effective counter-attack. When we were about halfway there, the enemy began firing artillery at us. We separated during the attack. My wife and Krystal went one way and I went the other. After the artillery stopped, I tried to find them.

I soon spotted them about a few hundred yards away. Looking through my binoculars, I could see that my wife had a gun pointed at Krystal. I quickly pulled out my rifle and fired two shots into her body. I then ran over to help Krystal. I was shocked to find that my wife had already fired shots directly into Krystal's arms and legs. Lifting her up, I carried Krystal to my arwing, ignoring my wife's corpse.

By the time we had reached the nearest hospital, Krystal's arms and legs had already become dangerously infected. Amputation was the only solution.

My biggest regret was not shooting my wife sooner. I still haven't told Krystal yet."

"Why not tell her now? She thought you still loved your previous wife and felt guilty about her death."

"I guess I owe it to her. I'll do it."

Fox left to find Krystal. He eventually found her outside.

"I heard."

Fox stopped dead in his tracks.

"I heard everything. I thought you loved her, which is why I kept quiet about it. With nothing else to live for, I only wanted to make you happy. I always felt like you were a part of me, the only part that still had any hope, any meaning. If I had known how you truly felt, I would have killed her the moment she lowered her gun in the hall."

"Krystal. I…"

"I was so filled with guilt. I thought it was my fault she died. I thought that if I hadn't come, she wouldn't have gotten shot."

"Listen to me."

"I truly believed that I should have been the one that died that day, that I should have taken those bullets. But to hear that I had been wrong about you and her makes me feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"I'm a telepath. I should have known better. I should have sensed it. If I'm not stupid, then I guess I'm blind."

"You're not stupid. You were just blinded by love. You wanted to make everyone happy. You only wanted to do what you thought was the right thing to do, even if it would have cost you your life. Your only problem is that you refused to see just how much everyone needed you. You didn't realize how much you meant to me.

When I thought I would never see you again, I couldn't sleep. But now that we're together, now that I can hug and protect you and never have to worry about you, I feel like I can truly live instead of merely existing. Not only that, but you're going to give me a son. You! There's no one in all of Lylat, in all of the universe, that I would rather start a family with than you."

Krystal couldn't believe it. He knew all this time and he still loved her. If she still had arms and legs, she would have gotten up and hugged him. Fox hugged her, which was the next best thing.

"Fox?"

"Yes, Krystal?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I guess I was trying to move on. My marriage to her weren't exactly the best years of my life. I should have told you, but I just wanted those years to have never happened. I wanted that marriage to have just been a bad dream. But that doesn't matter now. I'm married to the woman of my dreams and will soon get the kit I always wanted.

Come on. Let's go watch some TV."

Fox carried Krystal inside and gently lowered her onto the couch before sitting down next to her. He turned on the TV. A program about celebrities had just started a few minutes ago.

"And then they reunited one last time before the singer's death last week."

The host's voice got on Fox's nerves. The host continued with the next story.

"In other news, the bounty on former Star Fox pilot Krystal's head grew by another thirty thousand Credits yesterday."

Fox could not believe it. They're increasing the bounty?

"Krystal is wanted for her involvement with Star Wolf and for the murder of Fox's Mccloud's wife, whose name was never released to the public."

Murder? Fox could understand Star Wolf, but murder? She was killed in enemy territory by two rifle rounds.

"This just in. Krystal was spotted in Corneria City last year. We're going to display the photographic evidence."

Photos? They were photos of Fox and Krystal in their apartment. Fox was glad he and Krystal moved.

"Here, we see Fox and Krystal together, eating what appears to be some form of pasta. This photo was taken months ago, so let's hope she hasn't killed Fox yet. Lylat police are searching the entire system for Krystal, focusing on Corneria and Sauria."

"Damn it!"

Fox didn't mean to shout so close to Krystal, but he couldn't help it. He had worked so hard to salvage their relationship and to keep her safe. He had never felt so helpless. It would only be a matter of time, days at most, before they searched the house. Maybe there was hope. Fox still owned an experimental stealth arwing that Slippy had designed years ago. It was pretty large, designed to carry cargo or personnel without sacrificing too much maneuverability or speed. They could load it up with supplies and leave the system.

But where would they go? Kew wouldn't be too far. The once-polluted planet was now one of the cleanest inhabitable planets in the galaxy. There were other inhabitable planets further out.

Maybe they wouldn't have to move again. Maybe he could hide or disguise her. He could dye her fur and blame her missing limbs on a car accident or birth defect. He would also change her name. He knew she would play along. She may have attempted suicide many times before, but she was pregnant now. She wouldn't dare deprive him of a son. They would keep up the charade until the manhunt for her ended.

Fox didn't know what to do. He knew that if they found her, they'd arrest and possibly execute her. He could testify, taking full credit for the murder, but they'd still imprison her for life for her involvement with Star Wolf. Fox knew he couldn't live without her. She was his life. If they executed her, he'd probably blow his brains out.

Fox knew they were coming. He knew that they would find her if he didn't act. If they hid, the authorities might find Krystal. If they ran, they'd be chased no matter how good Slippy's stealth technology was. Fox knew about the authorities. They were infamous for catching their prey no matter how high the death count was. They'd burn the house down if they knew Krystal was in there.

Vixy walked into the room and sat down next to Fox.

"You saw the news too?"

"Yes mom. I don't know what to do. If they suspect she's here, they'd likely burn the house down to either kill her or force her out. If we try to run, they'd chase us until out supplies ran out. I almost lost her forever before. I don't think I could handle that again.

"I think I may have the solution."

Fox looked at his mother, waiting desperately for the solution to their problem. He knew that whatever it was might not work but he'd try anything.

"You ever heard of the Wanderers?"

Fox was curious.

"They're aliens from light-years away. Over the millennia, they've traveled the galaxy spreading wisdom and fighting their many enemies. They're always looking for new members. There's a rumor going around that there's a small group of them on Sauria, somewhere near the Krazoa Palace where you rescued Krystal. If you can find them and join, they'll protect Krystal. Their technology is supposed to be superior to Corneria's. Why don't you go? If you stay here, they'll find her."

Fox knew Vixy was right. Staying here would endanger Krystal. He had to find this group of Wanderers on Sauria. One question bothered him.

How would his mother know about the aliens? She hardly ever left the house. How could she possibly know about the aliens? If they were real, wouldn't Corneria know about them? With all the police/military patrols and traffic in Lylat, surely someone would have seen something.

And if they did manage to sneak into Lylatian space, how would Vixy know so much about them? What if she's wrong? What if they're hostile or helping Corneria with the search for Krystal? Should Fox really risk it?

Not yet. It would be impossible to leave Corneria without being seen. He'd have a better chance of successfully hiding Krystal somewhere, disguising her, or convincing the courts to spare her the death penalty or life imprisonment. He might be able to pull off that last one, providing Krystal didn't commit any crimes while on their team. He might be able to pass that act of treason off as a secret mission to monitor them.

But how would he explain trying so hard to hide her? He could explain that she doesn't like the spotlight. Would they buy it? Probably not, but it was better than just sitting back while she faces the firing squad. And if the excuses should prove to be inadequate, he still had his modified arwing. While its military was formidable, Corneria was always vulnerable. He could break her out of prison. It would probably get him killed but it was better to die together than to live alone. And if they both survive, they could leave the system and start a new life on a distant planet or station.

There was also Star Wolf. They may have tried many times to kill him over the years, but he was sure that they'd let him and Krystal stay with them. But what could he do in return? They wouldn't tolerate dead weight. He could probably do maintenance or janitorial duty. It would be dirty, but it would also give him plenty of time with Krystal.

But that was a last resort. Leaving the system altogether would be preferable. He still didn't know where they would go. Kew sounded nice, but it was too obvious. Corneria would probably send bounty hunters after them and Kew would probably be the first place they'd look.

Fox decided to do some research. Onboard his arwing was a small computer. While it was primarily used to check and adjust various systems, it also had Internet access. He decided to do a little research.

Leaving the house, Fox walked to his hidden arwing. Once onboard, he wasted no time accessing the Internet. For hours, Fox searched for any promising leads. Then he found something.

Planet 142A, codenamed "Cursed". It was supposedly once a primitive paradise of a planet where an advanced race lived in harmony with nature for millennia. The race was nearly wiped out, the few survivors packing up and leaving, when a toxic meteor struck, quickly spreading its poison all over the planet. A second race soon settled on the planet and started mining the poison when they discovered that it made a better fuel than the fuel they were using at the time. A third race chased off the second and cleaned up the poison. A fourth race, or possibly survivors from the first one, now lives on the planet. They are supposedly trying to emulate the first race's way of life.

The information came from many travelers that came in contact with Corneria over the years. A Cornerian team was sent to the planet and confirmed the information and found the planet to be very suitable for colonization. Corneria rejected the colonization idea on the basis that the planet was too far away. It was several hundred light years out of the way and offered nothing outside of basic natural resources. Of all the planets Fox could choose, this one was clearly the best one. A few weeks of warping through space and they'd be home free.

What would Fox tell his friends? Would he tell them? Could he tell them? They were his friends, sure, but could they be trusted? What if they wanted to come with him? After series of wars and other crises, Lylat wasn't exactly in the best shape. Prices and unemployment were both very high and the police forces were short on manpower. Slippy was living in another system with Amanda, but Falco, Katt, and Bill all had crippling debt and weren't exactly friends with the local corrupt officials. They could come with him, but what if they chose not too? Would they tell the officials where he and Krystal were staying? It was worth a shot. The planet was supposed to be littered with ruins and abandoned buildings. It would be easy to hide there.

Fox quickly sent e-mails to Falco, Katt, and Bill. He didn't tell them everything; just that he wanted to talk to them in private at the house tomorrow and that they should tell no one. With that out of they way, Fox turned off the computer and went back inside.

He sat down next to his mother and Krystal, who were both watching TV, and told them.

"I think I've found a place where we can hide if things get any worse here."

"Where's that, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Planet 142A. I know it's pretty far away, but that's the point. It's supposed to be one of the safest places within a thousand light-years."

Krystal and Vixy didn't know what to say at first. The planet was so far away, but things were getting dangerous on Corneria. It was worth a shot. After a few minutes, Krystal had her answer.

"I'll do it."

"Great." Fox told her "We can start packing tomorrow; food and other necessities first. Anything we can't bring, we leave here. I hear Lucy's been looking for a new place where she and her new husband can live off the millions she made during the war. We can leave the place to her with everything we couldn't fit into the arwing."

Krystal and Vixy nodded.

The following morning, Bill, Falco, and Katt arrived. Fox quickly opened the door and let them in. After a little small chat, Falco asked about the e-mail.

"So, what's so important that we all had to come here?"

After a small sigh, Fox answered.

"As you all know, Krystal's currently the most wanted person in all of Lylat. Her charges include a murder she didn't commit. While she might get life in prison if caught, she'd most likely get the death penalty. With all the searches going on, she can't hide anywhere in the system.

Krystal, my mother, and I are going to move somewhere far from Corneria's control. I'm not going to tell you where yet, only that you should pack enough supplies to last at least 2 weeks, preferably a month.

Would any of you like to come? I know you all have serious problems here and this could be your chance to leave all those problems behind and get a fresh start. What do you say?"

"I'm in." Falco answered "Anything to keep those loan sharks from beating me pipes and bats again."

"If Falco's going, I'm going." Replied Katt "Things would get lonely here without you guys and I don't want to suffer here if Falco's out partying on some distant planet."

"I'm in too." Bill told them "The girl scouts are getting more and more aggressive. Yesterday, they pointed a gun at me and threatened to blow my brains out if I didn't buy a box of cookies."

"Great." Said Fox "We should get packing. We leave tomorrow morning."


	9. Chapter 9

Fox and his friends spent most of the day packing supplies into their ships. First on the list was food and fuel, followed by clothes, medical supplies, and a few pieces of furniture. They finish packing around sundown.

"That's the last of it." Fox said as he and Falco entered the house. Katt was busy talking to Krystal while Vixy was cooking dinner and Bill watched a movie. Sitting down next to Krystal, Fox finally had a moment to really think about what was happening.

Everything seemed to change so rapidly since about a year or two ago. He had married the woman he never thought he'd see again and was going to flee the system where he was born, lived, and nearly died several times. At least he wasn't alone. Fleeing with him and his family were his friends, all three of whom had serious problems of their own.

"So, what's the plan again?" Falco asked Fox, breaking him out of his trance.

"We move to planet 142A, otherwise known as Cursed. It's going to be a long nonstop trip, about two or three weeks, which is why I asked you to leave your arwings behind. They just don't have enough room for such a long trip."

Falco nodded. He was glad to know that Slippy's modifications to Fox's ship weren't a waste of time and money after all. He peered out the window, looking at the ship.

It was pretty large, designed to be used as a mobile base without sacrificing too much speed or maneuverability. It came equipped with a state-of-the-art cloaking device. Authorities would have to be within a quarter-mile of it just to detect it.

Falco's thoughts were interrupted when he spotted something off in the distance. At first, he couldn't make them out. They looked like meteors or flaming birds. As they got closer to the house, he began to recognize them.

"Fox! We've got company!"

Fox ran to the window to find two Wolfen landing next to the arwings. Fox wondered what to do now. Star Wolf was often hired to kill Fox and his team, though there were times when the two teams worked together. Fox decided to wait until Star Wolf's intentions became clear.

Fox quickly walked to the front door right as Wolf rang the doorbell. Opening the door, Fox was greeted by Wolf and Panther.

"We know."

Fox's eyes widened when he heard those words, those dreaded words, come out of Wolf's mouth.

"May we come in?"

Fox didn't say anything as he moved out of the way.

"Why are you guys here?" Fox asked the pair as they sat down on the couch.

"Because we know what you guys are doing." Answered Wolf "We've been spying on you for quite some time. Panther just won't shut up unless he knows Krystal's still alive enough to ask out.

Anyway, we've watched the media coverage. Everyone's out to kill Krystal and they don't care if they have to kill you to do it. The Cornerian government even hired hundreds of assassins to take her out, mostly to help guarantee reelection.

We knew you'd do anything to keep her safe. When we saw you load that huge arwing with supplies, we knew what you had planned. You're leaving. Not that we blame you. If we were in your shoes, we'd get the hell out of Dodge too.

It's a miracle nobody's checked here though. If they knew Krystal was here, they'd bomb this house until even the craters were unrecognizable. Now we won't tell if you let us come with you. Panther and I even brought a few weeks worth of rations. Things haven't been the same ever since Leon died or left or whatever he did."

"You can come."

Fox didn't have a choice. If he refused, Wolf would tell the authorities and Krystal would be killed. If he tried to kill them, they'd shoot him. A stray bullet might hit Krystal. Besides, the ship was build to hold a dozen people comfortably. He could have Bill or Falco fly it while he kept Panther away from Krystal.

Five minutes later, they ate a small dinner before watching a movie and going to bed. The following morning, they eat a quick breakfast. After breakfast, Fox writes a quick, fake suicide note before boarding Falco's arwing, which was identical to Fox's old arwing before Slippy's upgrades. Fox quickly accesses the ship's autopilot, setting it on a one-way course to a nearby mountain, before jumping out. Fox then runs into the house to make sure the note is plainly visible on the table.

With that done, everyone boards Fox's arwing. It takes off on a one-way course to planet 142A.


End file.
